


Rusty Hearts and Shaking Knees

by Abstract_Chameleon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, James is Oblivious Confirmed, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not Their First Time, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wizard of Oz Based AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Chameleon/pseuds/Abstract_Chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former general, engineer, diplomat — James Ironwood was all of things, but most of all, he was a lonely man who couldn't get the infamous "Scarecrow" Qrow Branwen off of his mind.  Another fated meeting with said man resulted in a night of pleasure and a little reassurance, but all good things must always come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Hearts and Shaking Knees

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first smut I've ever written. Ever. I'd like to say thanks to AniPendragon for encouraging me to even start writing. If it wasn't for them, this probably wouldn't exist.
> 
> I pretty much wrote the majority of this at three in the morning last night. It was supposed to be 5K, and then it turned into 7K. I'm not sure how that happened, but it did. I hope it doesn't drag on too much.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy Qrow and James being huge dorks and crushing on each other after they have sex. Comments and reviews are always awesome.

He visited the Scarecrow at night, when the light of the shattered moon drowned out the stars, and the trees’ fingers branched out over the forest in a blanketing embrace.  It was on those nights that the he forgot about the weight of the world and all its burdens, and everything felt truly magical despite the chaos.

He visited the Scarecrow only when it was convenient, when his missions to the Emerald City of Vale demanded that he traveled through the the tangled darkness of the forest.  However, on those long nights that he was not with the Scarecrow, the Scarecrow occupied his thoughts and kept him awake, leaving him yearning for lustful kisses and tender warmth that could only be found millions of miles away.

He visited the Scarecrow for reasons even he could not understand.  Their affairs were secret and unbound by any attachments, yet it was simply the Scarecrow’s weathered touch and fond smile that he craved most of all.  Although his carnal desires were an obvious reason for his visits, there was something more that he couldn't wrap his mind around.  After all, the Scarecrow was the only man — or person, for that matter — who James had ever permitted to see the metal framework that he hid behind layers of clothes and disingenuous smiles.  But these trivialities meant nothing to him, just so long as his visits to the Scarecrow were frequent and never forgotten by either men as they went their separate ways.

These sinful midnight encounters were the exact opposite of what James Ironwood would have deemed “a responsible use of time,” yet he found them to be inexplicable and even necessary to keep his peace of mind.  In fact, these visits, giving him something to anticipate in the future, pushed him on through every boring business day.  They may have been unprofessional, distracting, and terribly scandalous, but James felt that he needed them _almost_ as much as his needed military career in the Northern Kingdom of Atlas.  Although a part of him wished that he had never met the man, never opened up his reputedly-stone-cold heart to the man, never allowed the man to invade the quiet corners of his mind, he knew that there was no turning back whatsoever.  With that knowledge, James resigned to give in to his desires whenever it was convenient, rather than put them off and only cause himself to suffer.  But there was always something that nagged at James.  It was as if a piece of his heart had been missing ever since their first encounter.  He could never understand how or why, so he tried to ignore the feeling as much as possible.

The Northern Kingdom was rather small and always cold, but it was particularly advanced in comparison to the other kingdoms.  Led by a governing council that was headed by the Good Witch of the North, the wintery white kingdom prospered with strong military and technological security.  James was proud to say that he was a great contributor to both the military and technological fields.  Not only was he a former general in the Atlesian army; he was also a pioneer of autonomous machines that were powered by Dust, a mysterious substance created by good magic.  He was well known amongst all of his coworkers in the Atlesian tech unit for his prowess in various areas and the serious manner with which he took all assignments.  For these reasons, he was often sent on important ambassadorial missions to the the Southern Kingdom of Vale and beyond it, the Emerald City of Vale, to sell his Dust powered machines and strengthen alliances.

Visits to the Southern Kingdom were always brief.  Aerial travel made quick aircraft flights possible, so the journey always took little more than a few hours.  However, visiting the Emerald City was not so simple.  Because aircrafts weren't permitted anywhere near the city of green, a long walk through the Forest of Grimm was required to make any contact with Vale possible.  James was rarely assigned missions to the Emerald City, although these missions were his favorite of all possible missions.  That wasn't because he enjoyed Vale (even though it was a nice city), or because he enjoyed long excursions (even though they were relaxing), but because there was a certain man who always seemed to run into James every time James journeyed through the woods.  Despite this, fearing his escapades with the forest man would be found out, he never specifically asked for missions to Vale, no matter how strongly the temptation to do so was.

After many ventures through the Forest of Grimm, James learned that the mysterious man, Qrow Branwen, had been assigned by the Wizard of Vale himself to be the guardian of the forest.  His job, much like James’s, was simply to protect the Emerald City and any neighboring kingdoms from any threats that the creatures of Grimm posed.  A resilient warrior, Qrow seemed suited for the position, but it didn't change the lonely nature of the job.  On more than one occasion, James had found Qrow doing silly things such as talking to animals and playing with shrubbery to amuse himself.  Also, Qrow often smelt heavily of whiskey and rum, drinks which James assumed Qrow intoxicated himself on to stave off the effects of solitude.  Over time, James heard rumors about Qrow floating amongst his co workers.  Although none of the workers seemed to know his real name or appearance, they all knew _of_ him and referred to him as “the Scarecrow.”  The rumors about were many and often very twisted, but no one seemed to have met him in person.  James prided himself in the fact that he had met the infamous Scarecrow on several occasions, but he kept it a secret regardless.

The first time James met the Scarecrow was the first time James had ever traveled through the Forest of Grimm alone.  The former general had found himself lost and on the verge of exhaustion, but Qrow found him and showed him the way.  Many times afterward, the two ran into each other in the forest.  Sometimes they argued over petty things, sometimes they chatted as friends, and sometimes they even dueled for sport, but their socialization was always followed by acts of intimacy that the two never spoke of with anyone besides each other.

There was a cold, autumn wind that encompassed James on his latest venture into the Forest of Grimm.  The Wicked Witch of the North, along with the council, had recently struck a bargain for Dust with the Schnee Dust corporation.  The benefits of this bargain could be used as leverage to make a deal with the Wizard of Oz.  The Northern Kingdom was in desperate need of material for weapons, and the rich Emerald City of Vale just so happened to be heavily stocked with all the necessary supplies.  James only hoped that the “Great and Powerful” Ozpin would accept his offer for a portion Schnee’s quality Dust.  James was worried about the outcome of his upcoming proposal at Vale, but he was even more worried about the dangers that lay in the dense brush around him.  As he walked, moonlight lit his hesitant steps, and faint stars glittered above the tree boughs.  Besides the occasional cawing of Nevermore, everything was silent, but eerily so.  James felt that something dangerous was coming.

Even though James had been walking for about an hour, he hadn't run into any Grimm all night.  He wanted to believe that Qrow’s hard work was the cause, but that didn't seem like it was the case.  His left leg was sore, but his cybernetic leg, which was much stronger than the other, wasn't about to cave in any time soon.  As a result, he limped along the jagged trail, which caused him to fear that any prey would find him to be an easy target.  He also worried that his negative feelings of worry would attract more Grimm, but no matter how hard he tried, the worry wouldn't go away.  Any prey that had been stalking him now had a clear shot, and there was nothing he could do to protect himself besides staying on guard.

In an instant, the beast was right behind him.

In another instant, the beast was dead.

James barely had enough time to turn around before the leaping Beowulf was over him with its maw outstretched, paws encompassing him.  By the time James’s reflexes had kicked in, the Grimm was sliced in two and lying at his feet.  An acrid stench coming from the Beowulf’s bloody remains cut through the air.  Looking up, the Atlesian general found Qrow standing only a few feet away, bloody scythe in hand and a grin on his face.

“Looks like you owe me another one, Jimmy,” the Scarecrow chuckled.  He retracted his scythe and hooked it onto his hip as he walked.  The Beowulf’s carcass was almost completely dissolved, leaving him with a clear space to walk.

“So it seems,” James agreed with false reluctance.  His heartbeat pounded in alarming rapidity; he couldn't tell if it was adrenaline from the attack, excitement from seeing Qrow, or both.  “Were you… following me?”

Qrow smirked but averted his glance.  “Maybe.  Maybe not.  You tell me, General.  Aren't you supposed to be the one who’s good at tracking spies?”

James lowered his gaze.  “You’re really asking for it, aren't you? And since when do you call me ‘General’?” he asked in an husky voice that was almost like a growl.

“Since I fucking wanted to,” Qrow retorted, throwing his hands behind his head.

James grunted and glared at the shorter man.  He dragged his feet forward, encroaching on the Scarecrow in a threatening manner, but as he closed the gap between them, his expression softened a little, and his shoulders sagged.  In an instant, the former general had gone from intimidating to somber.  “I missed you, Qrow.”

“I know you did,” the Scarecrow whispered.  His breath tickled James’s nose, and the smell of alcohol wafted in the air.  “I could tell by the look on your face as you were walking.”

“So, you were stalking me.”

Qrow snorted.  “Looks like you caught me.”  He grabbed the Atlesian’s tie and pulled his face close.  James’s eyes widened at first, but the shock faded into a smirk that was accented by a blush.  “Can't get rid of me now, Jimmy.”

James chuckled lightly.  “I wouldn't want to.”  He tilted his head and leaned forward, barely grazing Qrow’s lips with his.  Qrow groaned in the back of his throat.

“Is this what I get for stalking you, General?”

James curled his lips into a smug smile.  As his lips thinned, Qrow’s quivered in anticipation.  

“No,” he said, dragging out the tiny word.  “But this is.”

The general pulled Qrow close to his chest and pressed their lips together with electric force.  Qrow only let his lips linger on James’s for a brief moment before pulling away.  He grabbed the taller man’s face and proceeded to kiss his cheekbones and jawline.  James hummed in satisfaction as the Scarecrow’s chapped lips pecked every inch of his face.

“Missed me too, huh?” James asked.  Qrow mumbled an affirmative.  Breath heavy, he grazed James’s neck with trembling fingers and started to undo James’s tie.  The general shook his head and gave Qrow a stern look.  “Not here.  Let's find some place else.”  He unwrapped his arms from the smaller man’s waist and took his hand instead, leading him into the forest.

“Fine,” Qrow grumbled, lacing his calloused fingers with the Atlesian’s softer ones.  Unconcerned by the fact that James was mostly lost after verging off of the path, he followed his every step.  Qrow smiled to himself, amused by how James pretended to know where he was going despite being utterly clueless.  Qrow knew that he would have to help the former general find his way back to the path once the night was over.

They walked as they talked, catching up on the several months that had passed since they'd last seen each other.  As a hobbyist mechanic, Qrow was ever fascinated by the Northern Kingdom’s technological pursuits, and as a former soldier, James loved to hear about the various skirmishes that took place within the forest and neighboring kingdoms.  The two discussed the state of the kingdoms and the possibility of war, but without the usual fear and prejudice that usually accompanied such discussions.  Although the two disagreed on the matter — James in favor of a war and Qrow opposed to a war — they both felt secure in their respective kingdoms’ alliance.  Although the vow unspoken, both men knew that if war ever did break out, they would have each other’s back, fighting alongside each other as the Northern and Southern Kingdoms joined forces to take out the shadows of dark magic that were growing in the West.

After walking and talking for a good fifteen minutes, James stopped by a clearing near a tall oak tree.  He let go of the other man’s hand and knelt.  Crouched close to the ground, he began to clear away any sticks and pebbles from around the base of the tree.  Once he was satisfied, he straightened his posture and smoothed out the area with his hand.

He turned his neck to face Qrow.  

“Cape.  Hand it here.”

Qrow obliged, unhooking his tattered crimson cape and tossing it to the general.

“It better not get any more torn up, Jimmy.”

“No promises,” James said, laying the cape flat on the ground.  Once the cape was set, he removed the unpaired white glove that covered his robotic hand.  He winced as the cool wind hit the cybernetic nerves in his fingers, as they were rarely exposed to open air.  “I hope you have lube on you.”

“Duh,” Qrow huffed.  He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small bottle, and dropped it beside James.  As the bottle hit the ground, Qrow dropped to his knees and threw his arms around James’s shoulders.  He grazed James’s neck with slow kisses and gently sucked on his skin.  The Atlesian closed his eyes and breathed heavily.  Qrow’s tongue swirled on James’s skin.  He dragged his teeth along the curve James’s neck, the former general let out a strained moan, leaning into the other man.

“Mm, like that, huh?” Qrow purred into James’s ear.  After pressing a few kisses to the base of his jaw, Qrow leaned over James and snuck his hand around James’s waist.  His fingers, deliberately dancing to tease, traveled from James’s hip to the base of his thigh.  “Hard yet?”

“Fuck yes,” James groaned.  With his head leaned back on Qrow’s shoulder, Qrow could clearly see his lidded eyes and parted lips.  Qrow loved to watch the former general weak from his touch, to hold the stronger man in his arms as he moaned and panted in desperation.  Qrow knew that he was the only one who could make James so vulnerable, and this knowledge brought him more than a little pride.  Along with Qrow’s delight in exposing James also came a deep sense of responsibility and affection for the James which only Qrow knew.  He grinned in satisfaction at the man pressed against him, the man who nearly crumbled beneath him with each press of a finger through layers of clothing.

Qrow slowly slid his hand up James’s inner thigh until it was gripping James’s crotch.  The bulge inside his pants was indeed hard, and James grunted as Qrow’s hands cupped it through the thin wall of cloth.  With expert levels of force, the Scarecrow pressed his fingers against James’s cock.  Brief thrusts left the former general swearing loudly and bucking into Qrow’s hand.  Qrow increased the pressure of his finger thrusts, but he stopped as James began to gasp for air.  With a swift motion, the Scarecrow slid his fingers upward to the base of James’s crotch and tugged at his zipper.

“Not yet,” James whispered hoarsely.  With a look of surprise on his face, Qrow removed his hand.  The Atlesian had to resist the urge to thrust his hips into the open air.  He lifted his head from Qrow’s shoulder and sat straight.  Facing the direction opposite Qrow, he took a moment to collect himself.  His breaths were long and staggered, and beads of sweat licked his forehead.  

“I want to make this last.  Stand up,” James instructed.  

Qrow stood hesitantly, watching every tiny movement that the other man made.  Breath still heavy, James spun around and smirked at the warrior hovering over him.  That confident smile caused Qrow to loosen up and prepare himself for whatever his partner had in store.

James leaned forward and hugged Qrow’s waist.  His head rested on the Scarecrow’s lower abdomen, directly above his cock.  Qrow jutted his hips forward and stumbled into the man’s embrace.  As Qrow recollected his posture, James laughed, an affectionate laugh with lustful undertones that came from the back of his throat.  Qrow shuddered, and James tightened his grip on the other man’s leaner frame, tilting his head so that his face was up against his erection.  The Atlesian kissed Qrow’s hard cock through his jeans and unzipped the man.

“Shit, James.  Are you gonna—”

James hushed him and pulled his jeans down to his ankles.  Qrow kicked off his brown work boots and stepped out of the jeans.  James tugged at his boxers, sliding them down slender but muscular thighs to reveal an erect cock.

As the air hit Qrow’s erection, his knees shook and a slight flush painted his cheeks.  “Eager, are we?” he hummed through gritted teeth.

“Very,” James growled.

With his left hand on Qrow’s ass and his right hand on Qrow’s left hip, James pressed a kiss to the tip of Qrow’s cock and swirled his tongue around the shaft.  The Scarecrow hissed and locked his knees together.  The former general dipped his head beneath Qrow’s erection and licked the downside of it, starting above his balls and working his way to the tip.  He lingered at the tip and sucked ever so gently, causing the Scarecrow to moan in the back of his throat.  After pulling away from the tip, James proceeded to repeat his previous actions, slowly dragging his tongue along Qrow’s dick until it twitched with excruciating anticipation.

“Hurry it up, damn it.  Hurry,” the Scarecrow begged with a raspy voice.  

James merely shook his head and kissed the base of Qrow’s erection, letting his tongue slide along the spot where Qrow’s balls and cock met.  Precome dripped from the tip of Qrow’s dick.  James took Qrow’s tip into his mouth and tentatively sucked away the precome, unwilling to apply too much pressure.  Qrow panted, begging for James to continue.  After a few lingering moments, James obliged him, sliding his lips down Qrow’s shaft.  Moaning unintelligible curses, the Scarecrow stumbled a second time and leaned his hands on James’s shoulders.  James pumped his head back and forth, very slowly at first, but with increasing speed.  Qrow’s hips bucked with each movement the other man made.

With each time James took Qrow’s cock into his mouth, he looked up to see Qrow’s face tilted upward the sky, contorted into a look of pain and pleasure that his partner only made in a moment of ecstasy.  The Atlesian smiled as much as possible with his mouth in action.  It would have been an understatement to say he loved the view.

Within mere minutes, James had taken Qrow in all the way.  With his lips against the thick, black hair of Qrow’s groin and the tip of Qrow’s dick in the back of James’s throat, James had to resist the urge to gag.  Finally, Qrow let out a soft scream, jerked his hips furiously, and came.  Squeezing his eyes shut, James swallowed.  As Qrow pulled out, the former general found that his jaw was sore and his eyes were wet with tears.  After taking a moment to recover, Qrow knelt down, brushed the teardrops from James’s eyes, and pecked his nose with a kiss as a means of thanking him.  The Atlesian smiled and kissed the man’s lips.  They sat there with lips loosely meshed together for several moments.  Neither man moved an inch until they pulled away and caught their breath.

“Jimmy, that was amazing,” Qrow said with an exhale.  His eyelids fluttered as he spoke, accentuating the red glow of his eyes.  The look on James’s face was warm and caring, but also full of excitement.

The former general resisted the urge to correct Qrow’s use of the nickname.  “You're welcome, but we aren't done yet.  We’re still dressed, and I haven't fucked you yet.”  

James’s sapphire eyes glinted in desire.  Qrow felt himself hardening again.

“I can fix that,” Qrow purred.  In an instant, he was on the bigger man’s lap, red tie discarded beside the single white glove.  His thin fingers undid button after button and curled around the hem of James’s overcoat to remove it.  Then his vest.  Then his button-up shirt.  “Why so many clothes?”

“I'm not the one who decided what business professional means, Qrow,” James chided, watching in amusement as the nimble man struggled with the last few buttons.  Finally, James was shirtless.  Qrow licked his lips with fervent satisfaction.

“At least you didn't wear an undershirt,” the Scarecrow remarked.  His eyes traveled along James’s chest, along the patches of hair on his flesh side and the shiny plates of metal on his cybernetic side.

“I figured there was no point since I'm wearing so many layers,” the Atlesian drily agreed.  Qrow nodded and rested a hand against James’s chest.  With his other hand, he undid James’s pants.  Sliding backwards until he hit the tree, the former general squirmed out of them.  Qrow followed him and watched his every move with fascination.  Once James’s pants were finally cast aside, James’s stiff, metal cock pointed upward at Qrow.

Qrow’s eyes widened along with his grin.  “No underwear? Naughty.”  He kissed James’s collarbone and ran a finger down his abdomen, trailing the seam where flesh and metal met.

“I was definitely planning for this,” James mumbled, pleasure lacing his deep voice.  He grabbed the collar of Qrow’s shirt with his metal hand and looked the other man in the eye.  “May I?”

Qrow nodded eagerly and swallowed to contain his anticipation.  James undid the buttons of Qrow’s dress shirt with undeniable expertise, and Qrow let the shirt fall to the ground behind him.  Once both men were completely naked, they admired each other with obtrusive hunger in their eyes.  Qrow took the time to appreciate the miniscule details in all of James’s cybernetic parts, and James let his eyes wander across Qrow’s lean muscle and scarred flesh.

“Turn around and bend over,” James ordered.

Qrow nodded and spun around.  Once he was facing the opposite direction, he got down on his hands and knees, ass pointed in the air.  James hummed and spent a moment appreciating all the curves and dips of Qrow’s body.  As his eyes traced Qrow’s thin figure, he popped open the bottle of lube, squeezing liberal drops of the wet substance onto the three foremost digits of his cybernetic hand.

“Hurry it up, Jimmy.  I'm cold,” Qrow hissed.

“Oh.  Right.”  James shook himself out of his reverie and pulled Qrow’s hips toward him.  “Ready?” he asked.

“Never been readier,” Qrow responded.  James fingered the area around Qrow’s asshole to him, and then his first digit was inside.  Qrow grunted and grit his teeth, but didn't let out any noise regardless of how deep James pushed.  Noting this as unusual, James added a second finger.  Limbs quivering, Qrow let out a gasp and a loud groan.

James laughed and began to stretch out Qrow’s insides.  “Now, that's the Qrow I know.”  After checking to make sure Qrow was comfortable, he added a third finger.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Qrow growled.  His spine curled and his fingers dug into the hem of the cape.  It took all the man had within him to not let his knees collapse as James’s fingers moved around inside him.

“Qrow? Are you alright?”  Genuine concern filled his voice.

“I'm fine, James.  I’m _ready_ ,” the Scarecrow responded with confidence.  His hitched breathing sounded much less confident, but James took his word.  Removing his fingers from Qrow’s ass, James reached for the lube a second time and let several drops coat the intricate metal layers that formed his erection.  Qrow backed closer, eager for James to proceed, but the Atlesian held him back.

“Wait, turn around.  I want to see your face as you beg,” James teased.  Cheeks reddened and expression indignant, Qrow faced him.  James grabbed Qrow’s waist and briefly lifted him to set him on James’s thighs.  Once he was seated comfortably, James slid his hands to Qrow’s hips and flicked his tongue around Qrow’s left nipple.  The contact made Qrow twitch in excitement.  His half erect cock lifted considerably.  Taking note, James continued to explore Qrow’s chest with his tongue, and Qrow’s body continued to produce erotic reactions.

“Just fuck me already, James,” the Scarecrow whined, arching his back against James’s lifted knees.  The Atlesian cut him off with a sloppy kiss.  As Qrow slid his tongue past James’s lips, James slid his cock into Qrow.  Qrow moaned into the kiss, only to be silenced by James’s tongue.

James moved his hips slowly but with great intensity, occasionally pushing Qrow up his thighs and pulling his cock out only to reenter.  Once the former general started to speed up, Qrow broke their kiss and cried out into James’s shoulder.  His hands tightly gripped James’s forearms, and each time James thrusted, he dug his nails into skin and metal.  His hardened cock rubbed against James’s abdomen, smearing it with precome.  James panted with each quick stroke of his hips, and beads of sweat dripped down the sharp edges of his face.  Qrow let out a string of curse words that eventually decomposed into cries of “oh” and “ah.”  As Qrow’s hips rolled and shook, James pressed back against the oak tree.  The tree’s bark scratched his back and left his breathing hitched.

“Shit, please.  Harder.   _Please_ , James,” Qrow begged, crying out softly in between words.  His felt his knees give out, and his toes curled desperately.  He felt warm and sweaty all over, and his hips jerked uncontrollably against James.  Each sensation was heightened to an extreme.

“You only had to ask,” James said with a sultry tone.  He inhaled sharply as his partner's name left his lips, and he intensified his thrusts as much as possible.  Qrow swore loudly into James’s neck.  James felt himself climaxing.

“Oh, Qrow.  Qrow.  Qrow.  Shit, Qrow,” James mumbled.  His grip on Qrow’s hips tightened, and his body trembled all over.  His hips jerked and bucked until his lips could only form enough shape to release incoherent sounds from the back of his throat.

Qrow screamed as metal hit his prostate.  Sparks coursed down his spine, and every fiber of his being felt as if it had been ignited.  Come shot across James’s chest.  James quivered at the warm fluid on his skin and the ecstatic sensations that filled his cock and lower abdomen.  After a moment, it was over.  Qrow whimpered as their climax ended faded away.  James rubbed Qrow’s sides and eased the other man off of his groin.  Qrow kissed his neck.

“You look beautiful like this, Qrow,” James panted, dragging his robotic hand upward to the small of Qrow’s back.  His left hand ran through the Scarecrow’s fluffy black hair peppered with grey.  Qrow’s eyes softened.

“Don't I always?”

James chuckled.  “I can't deny that.”  As the words left his lips, he realized the emptiness that he felt when he was apart from Qrow had reappeared for a brief second.  Reminding him that something was missing.  Reminding him that by the time he made it home, that missing piece would nag him until he couldn't sleep at night.  Reminding him that the only time the missing part of his heart felt whole was when he was with Qrow, and even then, things weren't always right.

Qrow snapped him out of reverie with a brief peck to the lips.  “Can you stay the night? Or do you gotta be in Vale by morning?”

James shook his head and smiled, trying to convince himself to ignore his perpetual discontent for the remaining hours he had with the man beside him.  “The Wizard doesn't know I'm coming, so I can stay as long as you want.  I was planning on spending the night anyway, but I was hoping it would be with you.”  James blushed as he finished his last sentence.  He could not help but wonder if he sounded too sappy for Qrow’s taste.

Qrow merely snorted in response, but he was unable to hide the flattered pink that lit his cheeks.  “I'm glad you’re here, Jimmy.  We should sleep.”

“I agree,” James said.  He looked down at Qrow — smiling, bare, warm — and saved the moment in his mind.

The two men peeled themselves off of each other to clean up and get dressed.  Both put on their pants but remained shirtless even though the forest was chilly.  Qrow left for a few minutes to relieve himself and grab one of the many spare survival packs that he kept located throughout the forest.  While Qrow was gone, James found himself preoccupied by fear that Qrow wouldn't come back, but those worries were put to rest when the Scarecrow returned with a blanket and pillow from the survival pack.  After sharing a drink of water from Qrow’s secondary flask, the two men set up a makeshift sleeping bag using Qrow’s cape and the blanket.

Once everything was in its proper place, Qrow and James settled down in each other’s arms.  Qrow clung to James’s chest, and James used all of his energy to concentrate his body heat into the right side of his body so that Qrow could stay warm.  

The forest around them was calm with the reassuring buzz of life.  The moon glowed especially bright, and no sign of a threat could be found anywhere.  James finally felt content despite his knowledge that the sensation was temporary.  Qrow was happier than he’d felt in years, and this feeling was evident by the look on his face.

“G’night, Jimmy,” the Scarecrow mumbled drowsily.

“It’s James, and goodnight, Qrow.”  

James left a kiss on Qrow’s cheek before the two were overcome by sleep.

When James awoke, the sun had just broken over the horizon.  Warm rays lit the oranges and yellows of the tree leaves, causing everything to glow.  Insects buzzed and jittered amid the rustling brush, and birds perched from trees sang to welcome the morning.  It was a perfect, uncapturable moment.

Some time during the night, Qrow had ended up nearly on top of the former general.  His skin was cold against James’s heated metal, and he shivered with each breath of wind that passed him.  James pulled up the survival blanket to the smaller man’s chin and laid James’s overcoat on top of him as a secondary blanket.  As Qrow slept, James rubbed Qrow’s back and hummed under his breath, watching the life of the forest around him with lighted eyes.

In the back of James’s mind, however, he was dealing with the unanswered question that never seemed to stop pestering him.  What was wrong with him that he was rarely happy save specific, brief moments? What would get rid of this emptiness? Why was Qrow the only one who could make him happy? Would he ever be happy without Qrow? In truth, James was afraid.  He dreaded Qrow waking up, dreaded kissing Qrow goodbye, dreaded leaving Qrow with these questions still lingering.  He knew it was silly — not to mention immature — to have a pointless crush on a man whom he'd only briefly interacted with besides small talk and sex.  Regardless, James wanted to believe that there was something more to the intimate kisses they shared and the affectionate gazes they gave each other.

James wanted Qrow, not just as a sex partner and a friend, but as something more.  He didn't know what, exactly, but he wanted it.  The only thing he could fully understand was that he would always have an empty gap inside him if this desire wasn't satisfied.  But it seemed like there was nothing he could do.

When Qrow stirred, James nearly jumped in shock.  The Scarecrow was groggy, and more than a little ungraceful, in his rise from sleep.  He sat up, ran his hands through his hair, and spat on the ground beside the makeshift sleeping blanket.  It took him a moment to remember the details of the previous night’s events, but once he did, his face brightened, and he gave James a knowing look.  James merely watched him from his horizontal position and returned the expression with a sheepish grin.

“‘Sup, Jimmy?” Qrow asked.

“You never learn,” James growled, but the look in his eyes was fond.  Propping the pillow against the oak tree, he sat up and leaned back.  The pillow only cushioned his lower back, leaving his upper back vulnerable to the scratchy bark.

Qrow rested his head on James’s metal shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?” James inquired, not knowing where to look without making things awkward.

Qrow responded with an affirmative.  James looked at him, still drowsy but smiling, and wrapped James’s arm around his waist.  James opened his mouth several times to speak, but no words came out.

“You’re the best at this, ya know?” Qrow mused.  “Not just sex, but being here.  No one gives better blowjobs than you, and no one keeps me warm at night like you either.  You're one of a kind, James.”

James immediately felt his face turn scarlet.  He inhaled sharply.  “Thank you, Qrow.  You’re the only one I've had since the accident, really.  Embarrassing, I know, but—”

Qrow shushed him.  “People get scared easy.  You're a scary man to people who don’t know you like I do.  Most people don't wanna open up to what they don't understand, and that's you, Jim.  You're a constant reminder to ‘em that the world is dangerous and cruel.  The fact that a man like you ain’t got laid since the accident shows what's wrong with them, not you.  Plus, I don't mind the only one to share… well, whatever this is with the so-called “heartless” James Ironwood.”

James took a moment to process everything.  Even though he knew that Qrow’s words were true and was incredibly grateful for them, there was still something missing.  He intended to deal with it.  “How did you know they call me that?”

“What, heartless?” Qrow retorted.  “Everyone knows that they call you that.  You're a famous ex-general, for god’s sake.  Only I know it ain't true.  Just me and maybe some friends you got back home.”

Letting out a sigh, James smiled, but the smile was replaced with a frown.  Qrow was right again.  Besides James’s friend, Winter, there was no one who really knew James as anything more than a heartless Atlesian general — half robot, half man.  His mom had died during childbirth, and his father had been killed in a Grimm attack years before.  No siblings.  No known relatives.  Just a rich businesswoman half his age who treated him like a father and a poor forest guardian who seduced him whenever they happened to meet.

James was lonely.  He didn't want more people in his life, but more of the people who were already in it.  Winter was always busy with work and with helping her family, and Qrow…  Qrow was tied to the forest.  The forest was his job and his temporary home.  James knew Qrow couldn't leave, and Qrow knew James couldn't stay.

“Qrow…  How many?” James cast his eyes to the ground.

Qrow paused, trying to understand James’s meaning and failing.  “How many what?”

“How many partners come by and service you like last night? How many?” The Atlesian’s voice broke as the last words left his lips.

Qrow’s response came fast.  “There used to be several.  I got bored easy, so I'd flirt with whoever came by.  Usually ended in a blowjob or two.  Some of ‘em came back for more, but I never saw most of ‘em again.  None of ‘em ever spent the night.  But then someone came along and I sent ‘em all away.  Told ‘em I'd found someone who I wanted to settle down with and I wasn't willing to have casual sex anymore.”

A look of confusion struck James’s face.  His hands twitched and his chest tightened.  “You broke that for me? Why? Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have gotten involved with you if I knew I’ve been causing you to cheat on someone else.  I shouldn't be here with you if you have someone else back home.”

Qrow threw back his head and laughed.  The sound was dry, sharp, and lacking real amusement.  “You idiot.  I told them to go away because of you!  Did you really think I would go this far, spend the night huddled up to someone who I wasn't interested in? I sent them all away in hopes that I could have you.”  The Scarecrow exhaled.  “...But I'm the idiot, really.  There's no way I can have you, not while I'm stuck here.”  His voice faded as he glanced down.  The look on his face was somber.  James pulled him close.

James immediately felt warmth pooling in his chest.  Despite the sorrow behind Qrow’s words, James knew recognized their, the confirmation that Qrow wanted the same exclusivity and intimacy as he did.  That confirmation was all James needed.  “Qrow…  Oh, dear Qrow,” he mumbled softly.  “I’m sorry.  I misunderstood.  I—”

Qrow silenced him with a kiss.  “You should get going, soldier.”  Their noses and foreheads touched, and they looked each other in the eye, not knowing what to say.  Unspoken words passed between them as time sped by.

Eventually, Qrow broke the moment and stood.

James’s heart panged with a mix of completeness and sadness.  He had finally found what was missing, heard the words he needed from Qrow, but he would have to leave once again regardless.  “I don’t want to go.  I’d stay with you, Qrow, if you wanted that.  I’d figure something out and I’d find a way to stay so we could be together,” he confessed.

Qrow’s fingers interlaced with James’s as Qrow helped the former general to his feet.

“I know you would, Jim.  But you don't belong here.  Your job ain't the job of a Scarecrow.  You’re a soldier and an engineer.  Your job is to be a Tin Man in the office and in the battlefield.  I want you here with me always, but I can’t have that.  We both know it.  So, get going, and I'll be here waiting.  No matter how long we're apart, I ain't gonna think about anyone but you, okay?”

James nodded and swallowed hard.  Packing up was easy enough, but his spirit diminished more with each passing minute.  He folded up the survival blanket and returned Qrow’s cape, which (as expected) was covered in fresh tears and snags from the previous night’s occurrences.  After packing up, he fully dressed himself, returning to the stuffy getup of his overcoat and vest.  He helped Qrow with his dress shirt, hands lingering on the man’s body as if he would never get the chance to touch or see said body again.  Finally, the two were ready to head back to the path.

On the way back, they returned the blanket to the hidden survival pack that Qrow had opened the night before and stopped by the stream for a drink.  As they walked, they talked just as they had the night before, but more intimately this time.  They walked together with arms around each other even though both men knew that Qrow was leading.  James would have been lost in the forest without Qrow, just as he would have been alone in life, too.  

Through conversation, James realized that Qrow was just as lonely.  Although the Scarecrow had a sister, Raven, and two nieces to call family, they were taken care of by his brother-in-law, Taiyang, and his close friend, Summer.  As a result, Qrow was not needed and was often forgotten about until the time for family reunions swung around.  This was why Qrow had accepted the Wizard’s offer to guard the forest, to live a life of seclusion, to give up dedication to family and friends in exchange for protecting the lives of many.  James understood this decision, as he had made many similar decisions throughout the course of his life.

It seemed like only minutes had passed by the time James and Qrow reached the path.  Both men knew it was time to part, so they stopped and faced each other, fingers intertwined.

“Well, this is it,” James sighed.  He couldn't bear to look the other man in the eye.  It had been hard enough to leave Qrow when he was just a sex partner, but now that Qrow meant more, he knew that the pain of parting would be far worse.

“Guess so,” Qrow agreed.  “Don't forget to miss me, Jimmy.”

“I could never.”  James lightly kissed Qrow.  “I promise, Qrow, I'm gonna get you out of here one day.  I'm gonna get you home to your nieces, and if you'll let me be a part of your life, too, I'd love nothing more than to call you mine.”

Qrow threw his arms around the taller man, resting his head on James’s firm chest.  James tightly returned the embrace and blinked furiously.  “You better keep that promise,” Qrow said.

“I will.”  

James and Qrow held each other for several moments, dreading the moment they would separate but knowing it would have to come.  Qrow pulled away with a final kiss.  The kiss was short but passionate, leaving James breathless and Qrow at a loss for words.

“I'll be back soon, my Qrow,” James promised.

Qrow nodded.  “Until then, soldier.”  His voice was hoarse and dry.

Many moments later, Qrow could see James’s silhouette fading into the horizon.  Qrow’s body felt weak knowing he was unable to rewind time, unable to free himself, unable to run.  Dizzy from the returning loneliness, he crept away.  The Scarecrow was unwilling to watch the man he loved disappear from sight completely.

Mere footsteps closer to the Emerald City of Vale, James refused to look back.  Each step further from the heart of the forest reminded him that he was farther from the only one who accepted him for who he really was, man and metal.  Tears wet his eyes, but he brushed them away and reminded himself that he would be back.  He feared that if he fell any deeper in love with the man he was forced to leave behind, his heart would rust and crumble.  After all, Tin Men aren't supposed to love, are they?


End file.
